Pain and Memories
by MoRwEn2
Summary: It's basically about Legolas and how he used his life to save the hobbits....read and tell me what you think!
1. The Meeting

This is Morwen's friend Deluwiel. I'm posting this story that I wrote a while ago. I hope you guys like it. Here's the first part, tell me if you like it or not then I'll see if I need to put part 2 on. Thanx!  
  
Pain and Memories  
  
(Continue from Bonds)  
  
*Part One*  
  
The Meeting  
  
The elves at Rivendell were worried. Why hadn't the 4 hobbits arrived yet? They had to have a meeting to see who would be willing to go find the four hobbits. Legolas, of course, was invited to the meeting.  
  
The hobbits have not arrived yet. Who will be willing to go to search for them? This is a dark time, evil and dark! Orcs are everywhere, we must be careful." -Elrond  
  
At the same time both Legolas and Aragorn volunteered to search. Elrond glanced at them with his eyes, asking them if they were sure of this. Aragorn and Legolas quickly remembered the time when they were young and were captured by Orcs. Aragorn felt the pain and quickly looked down. But to his surprise, Legolas' eyes were still locked on the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
Without naming whom, Elrond turned his eyes away from Legolas and spoke in a parent-like way.  
  
"We do not want anyone to get captured by the Orcs. And what do you suppose I shall tell the father of the son when the son is captured?" He quickly glanced back at Legolas. Legolas rolled his eyes at him and looked down. The pain of broken ribs quickly flashed back to his mind.  
  
Elrond was giving his lecture again. A lecture like his father had always given him. Too deep into his own thoughts, he did not hear what Elrond said about the Orcs and how they traveled in groups of at least 20. Thinking about the hobbits, Legolas knew that he couldn't just leave them out there to die. A plan. He would need a plan to sneak out after the meeting to find the hobbits.  
  
"Legolas" -Elrond  
  
The prince said nothing.  
  
"Legolas, please tell me that you are not thinking about a plan to sneak out after the meeting," Elrond  
  
Legolas looked up, but did not looked into Elrond's eyes. He knew that if he did, Elrond would be able to tell if he really was going to sneak out or not.  
  
"No, my lord, no." Legolas lied.  
  
Soon the meeting was over. Without telling anyone, even Aragorn, He went to his guest room, picked up his weapon and quietly walked out of the room. Pretending to be very interested in the art of Rivendell, he walked past a group of Rivendell elves. He went straight for the exit of Rivendell. On his way out, Elrond's daughter, Arwen Evenstar, caught him.  
  
"Sneaking off to find the hobbits I suppose?"-Arwen  
  
"No my lady, just taking a walk around," Legolas lied again.  
  
"Did we not treat you well?"-Arwen  
  
"Yes, I had a wonderful time here, why do you ask my lady?" Legolas  
  
"Well, you are walking in the direction of the exit of Rivendell."  
  
Without knowing what to say, Legolas looked down. Arwen burst out laughing. Legolas looked up, trying to hide his surprise.  
  
"I believe you my lord. Do not be upset, for you are the guest here, you are most welcome to walk around in Rivendell. Even around the exit of Rivendell."-Arwen laughed  
  
With a smile as pretty as the star, Arwen left.  
  
Thinking back on what just happened, Legolas chuckled at how foolish he had been. Without another thought, he walked on and out of Rivendell.  
  
* * *  
  
The 4 hobbits were hopelessly lost. The worst thing was that they had become split up. Frodo was with Sam, and Merry was with Pippin. Sam and Frodo were shouting for Merry and Pippin, but to no response. Frodo's sharp ears quickly picked up the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Merry? Pippin?"-Frodo  
  
A second later, a troop of Orcs showed up right in front of them. It was too late to hide.  
  
The leader of the troop was talking to the nearest orc.  
  
"What shall we do with the little ones? Should we eat them or bring them to the master?" Orc leader  
  
"We should kill them and eat them. They do look very good to me!" an orc grinned.  
  
Without knowing what to do, the hobbits stood still, looking at how horrible and ugly these creatures were.  
  
Tell me what you think! Hope you guys enjoy it! 


	2. The Unexpected Elf

Here's the next part to the story! I hope you guys liked the first! Sorry about any mistakes you might find in there! Well.enjoy!  
  
* Part Two*  
  
The Unexpected Elf  
  
After sneaking out, Legolas ran as fast as he could, jumping from tree to tree. The trees here were dark and evil. They were different from the trees in Mirkwood. As carefully as he could, he went on. Then an unexpected hawk came flying towards him. The hawk was ready to attack Legolas but suddenly stopped and flew away. The hawk was frightened quickly away, for Legolas had said something to him. Even though the hawk had done no harm to him, it made Legolas lose his balance. Before he fell, he leaped down the tree. With his sharp ears, he heard howling from a pack of wolves. He quickly climbed back up the nearest tree.  
  
"Orcs are near!" Legolas mumbled to himself. Then he hurried, faster than ever, as he went on with the search.  
  
* * *  
  
The hobbits didn't know what to do. The orcs were still fighting over whether they should eat them or bring them to their master. As softly as possible, Frodo whispered in Sam's ear. The two hobbits slowly backed away, turned their heads and ran. Unfortunately, the speed of the hobbits was not as fast as the speed of orcs. The orcs quickly caught on and brought them down. They pinned both hobbits on the ground with their knives.  
  
"Let go of us!" Sam yelled.  
  
"No little ones, we can't let you go! If we do what will we eat?" an orc asked the hobbits.  
  
The leader of the Orcs slowly walked closer and closer to the hobbits, placing an arrow on his bow as he walked.  
  
"Prepare to die little ones!" the leader of the orcs cackled evilly.  
  
Click! The arrow from the orc released, shooting right at the hobbits. Fling! Another arrow was released. That arrow went in the direction of the orc's arrow. It knocked the orc's arrow down, lying on the grass. The orcs were shocked!  
  
"Whoever that was, show yourself you wicked creature!" An Orc  
  
Then Frodo saw this 'creature' leap down from the trees and stand in front of them, facing the orcs.  
  
"An elf! An elf Mr. Frodo!" Sam  
  
The unexpected elf turned back and looked at the hobbits. They backed away. They had become more than a little scared of the elf's deadly face.  
  
"Who is that elf?" Frodo asked quietly to Sam.  
  
"I do not know Mr. Frodo, but it does look dangerous to me!" Sam  
  
The orcs stared at the elf and suddenly remembered that he was the one not long ago escaped from them with a human. Their master had been angry with them back then. This time their anger was unstoppable.  
  
"Where is your little weak human friend now you nasty elf?" Orc  
  
The elf also remembered. He remembered everything. Every second, every hit. The pain and the nasty food they forced him to eat that made him choke. How they had whipped him, kicked him and broken his ribs.  
  
Frodo could see the elf's deadly glare. But he didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he stay?  
  
"Leave-them-alone!" Legolas said coldly and slowly.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Why should we? We found them first! You nasty elf! Answer us elf! Where is your human friend? Dead? Ha Ha went to hell so early? Ha Ha!" Orc  
  
"Let's get him!! Another creature for food! The best thing is that he's an elf!! Get him!!!" yelled the orcs.  
  
The elven bow sang.  
  
Frodo watched silently. Was the elf going to win this battle? Thirty to one? He watched as every orc who came near the elf or him and Sam was killed a second later. So the battle began.  
  
Sorry if it's a little too short! Please review!! Thanx a bunch! -Deluwiel 


End file.
